A Different World
by Crickethero
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang  no Kagome  get sucked into the 30th century to find Nuraku rules the world with a iron fist. They get rushed to a school for people like them and they find the self defense teacher, K,looks just like Kagome. What lays ahead for them
1. Chapter 1

Names?

"Inuyasha"

"Sango"

"Miroku"

"Shippo"

Era?

"Feudal Era?"

"Ok" a blond secretary looks at them threw her screen. "We have some rules here that you have to follow…

Guys don't wear dresses

You will go to class when told

STAY OUT OF THE LAB!

… If you follow these three simple rules we'll get along just fine." As she pressed the grey button she said "K, please come to the head mistress's office as soon as possible."

10 minutes later…

"Aito" a raven haired girl about 15 years old burst into the room yelling "I swear if your computer broke again I'll…" She sputtered to a stop as she saw the gang. "Who are they?"

"Don't you remember us, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"? Who is Kagome; my name is K."

"Let me explain K is a clone of a person burned to a crisp during the 20th Century when Lord Nuroku ordered it." Explained Aito.

"Wait… since when did Nuroku become a lord?" Inuyasha asked.

"About the late feudal era…" Aito answered thoughtfully.

"Well if you don't mind will you tell me why I'm here. I have things to do, things to fix." K asked impatiently.

"Back to business… they are in your "House" so..." Aito pushed them towards K "…They're all yours. Enjoy!"

"But…"

"No, remember you get the trouble makers and I get peaceful, smart, and ones with futures."

"Yes, but you take all of the cute, handsome, and beautiful people and leaving the rest for me. The dormitory is over flowing. Can't you take some for me?" demanded K.


	2. 2

Inuyasha could almost smell the anger coming from K.

"Here we are. Boys on the left and girls on the right, people who are caught peeking in the baths will be punished severely." K said in a bored voice. "So there you go… Don't get in a fight."

30 minutes later…

"These cloths are tighter than they look. Why can't I wear my kimono?" she asked their guide.

Laughing he answered "It's required for **all** of us to wear it. Its K's job to enforce the dress code. If you're lucky she'll let you off lightly." After a few second he told them "If we don't hurry we'll be late for class. I think you guys will love this class… self defense."

"We'll ace this class easily, right Inuyasha?"

"Hymp. I can take the whole class with my" he reaches for tetsuiga "! Where's my tetsuiga!" Inuyasha grabs their guide in a threatening manner asked "Where is my sword?"

"Help! Help! I'm being attacked by a new student!"

A small slender hand grasped Inuyasha's shoulder; Inuyasha's filled with sudden cold dred. "Mr. Inuyasha remove your hand from Mr. Jon."

He slowly let go of Jon; leaving Jon to scurry away and mutter "Your going to get it." In a sing song voice.

"Since you like to fight so much you get to assist me during class."

"What! He threatened me! He should be sealed for 5 years!"

" Excuse me! I decide how I punish him! Now scat!"

"Yes K" As he left Jon glared daggers at them. They had made their first enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not own Inuyasha or most of the other characters in this story.

* * *

"Hello class, welcome to class. We have 4 new students from the feudal Era… say hello."

The class imitated a low hello to the 4 strangers.

"Ok, now that's done. Choose a partner and practice what you know. People be nice to each other. And remember humans can't partner with demons or half-demons. And any sexual herasment, well you know what happens." Girls giggle in the background "And Mr. Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turns toward her "you my partner today."

As Inuyasha walked to the front of the class; hands seemed to come out of nowhere and pat him on the back.

After Class

"Oww! I never felt this much pain in my life! Oww! Miss. K puts Sassomeru to shame . Oww! I never thought Kagome could fight so fast. OWW! I thought you said this would make me feel… Oww!... better!"

"Well, walking always help sme when I'm her "helper." If it makes you feel better you could have won except… she some how knew all of your moves. Even when you brought out your powers she knew what to do!" Hojo answered.

As they walked on Miroku piped up saying "Well Sango was easy on me, right Sango?"

*rub*rub*

SLAP

"Pervert" Sango muttered seething.

A little girl runs up to them. "Miss K wants to see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo immediately… Follow me!"

After they follow her thought a maze of hallways they came to a door with the words 'Miss. K' on it. A voice out of nowhere said "Come in. And Kiki you are dismissed." The little girl runs off.

"I'll never get used to this," Shippo complained.

They entered the room and the first thing they was was…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or most of the characters.

* * *

They entered the room and the first thing they saw was… their pictures behind candles.

"?"

"I thought you were dead."

"What? Who gave you that idea?" Inuyasha asked K.

"Disappereing and leaving your sword makes you think that. The second option was that you ran away to be with Kikiyo, but where would everyone else be?"

"Why would you care in the first place?"

"So you don't remember when you and Koga fought I would say… what was the word… oh ya… **SIT**!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground instantly.

"I'm the **real** Kagome. (Shock on everyone's faces.) Sorry I couldn't tell you before, but if it got out I'm alive the whole world would be out to kill me."

"Wait… how are you still alive if this the 30th century?" Miroku asked.

"When I searched for you… I had an incounter with a demon that left me… unable to age. Before any more questions look above my fireplace."

Their eyes slowly looked up from the crackleing, sizzling fire. There lays tetsuiga above Sassomeru's swords.

"!"

"Where did you get these?" they asked in unison.

"Well I got tetsuiga when Inuyasha disappeared and after awhile Sassomeru decided I was becoming too dangerous so he tried to kill me… I had to kill him. Sorry. If it makes you feel better…"

"Best day ever!" interrupted Inuyasha. "Did I ever tell you that I like you?"

"No, if you remember correctly you always called me useless or a burden." Kagome retorted.

"Well that was before you killed 'fluffy'"

"Well, I can't kill Nuraku **yet** although I get stronger every day…" (Inuyasha is too hyped to hear her).

"What do you mean yet, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Lets just say I'm not the same I was hundreds years ago and this" she hold up her wrist "this bracelet holds back my strenghth and power. I can't get it off and I don't want it off. No matter what happens **DON'T… TAKE… IT… OFF."**

Inuyasha calmed down enough to hear her say don't take it off. "Why? Did Koga give it to you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

*sigh*

"Niraku killed him two weeks after you vanished. His son sits behind you in self denfence."

"!"

"You had a son!"

"No, nothing like that. I staged my own death and he presumed I died. And he mated with Ayame and they had a kid… he constantly preoclaims his love for me."*blushes* "In a lot of ways he's like his father and in the rest he's like Ayame, and he's just so cute when he's frustrated."

She hushed what they were about to say. "Everything that we said stays in this room. And bring your weapons to class tomorrow."

Kagome rushed them out of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Dream]_

'Finally after these long tiresome months we're here' Miroku thought to himself.

Out of nowhere Kagome stops walking. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I have a friend imprisoned here… we need to split up."

"No way! Kagome… Hey! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she continued to walked away. "Who needs you any way! See if I care!"

Unknown to Inuyasha Kagome was screaming in her head "Stop me Inuyasha, Stop me please!"

Inuyasha and his friends were a close match to the end. "I'll give you a choice Inuyasha we can bring in your old friend Kagome." Nuraku suggested.

Panting Inuyasha replied "Sure, why note." Nuraku snapped his fingers. After a second three people came dragging in a screaming, thrashing person that we know as Kagome.

"Remove her bracelet."

Once Kagome heard this she screamed "No! Anything but that! Please." Tears streaming down her face. The person closest to her wrist tore the bracelet off. For a second she was still…

"Kagome…" Nuraku voice echoed in the half-destroyed room. Kagome's head snaped up… her eyes were pure black.

_[end dream]_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or most of the characters

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snap open breathing heavily he sat up.

Half asleep Miroku muttered "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing just a bad dream."

"Half-demons can have a bad drams?"  
"Yep"

nuyasha stands and walks to the door.

"Where you going Inyasha?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

_Half hour later_

'Where are the guards… shouldn't this place be swarming with guards…' Inuyasha thought to himself. He could hardly hear some chatter. As he tried to listen in… his half demon speed saved him from the arrow that was aimed for his heart. With a thud the arrow landed next to him.

As he bent to pick it up a voice behind him said "I wouldn't touch that if I were you…"

Suddenly an arrow sprouted from the figure's chest. Its force drove him to the wall with a huge boom.

Within the next few seconds all of the students were all out in the courtyard screaming their heads off.

"Stay together! Form a line of defense!" K was yelling at them. She ran into Inuyasha.

"Give me my sword!"

"No time. Get in a line Inuyasha!"

As she yelled at the students Inuyasha angerly trudged to a line.

A figure shimmered in the corner of his eye… "Kikyo… is that you?" he starts running toward the figure.

*THUD*


	7. Chapter 7

"Where am I… am I dead?"

"No, you're just in the infirmary." Shippo said wavering in and out of focus.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Shippo was sporting a broken arm and the rest had tons of bruises.

"What happened?" Inuyasha groaned.

"What do you think happened? Kissing Kagome? You ran toward a sorcerer while yelling Kikyo Kikyo."

Shippo said in disgust.

Hearing a snicker Inuyasha turns his head to find Miroky laying on the bed next to him. Trying hard to hide a smile but is failing badly.

"Haha very funny Miroku if I… Wassn't… chained… down. … WHY AM I CHAINED TO MY BED?"

"Well Inuyasha you must understand you were bleeding to death and you were fighting the nurces and doctors while you were druged. So you wouldn't hurt yourself they had to chain you down."Sango said sitting between Miroku and Inuyasha. "It's too bad you broke both arms Miroku" She was grinning evilly.

"You are evil Sango." Shippo told Sango.

4 months later

"Finally we're out of there and the nurse Amane will leave us alone." Inuyasha yelled when they were in the courtyard.

"Yeah, but it's still sad that all those beautiful girls died" Miroku replied.

"You're such a perv. Miroku." Shippo muttered while he rode on Kelala's back.

Sango came running from the hall way that they just emerged "Run for it!"

"Run from what?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"INU-CHAN!" a familiar raven haired priestess tackled our hero.

"Kikyo? What happened to you?"

"Have I ever told you I love you Inuyasha?"

"Lady Kikyo we need to take you back to your room." A man in black said as he grabbed her arm.

"Aww your no fun."

"And you young man shouldn't you and your friends get to class?" the man continued.

"Yes sir we were on our way to Miss. K's class." Miroku answered.

"Very good.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha

Inuyasha peered into the room seeing that Miss. K was writing on the board. He motioned with his hand to his friends. Nodding they snuck in, halfway there still writing "Thank you for joining us Mr. Inuyasha, Miss. Sango, and Mr. Miroku." The class giggled as they joined the group blushing.

Turning around K started her lector. "There are problems with becoming stronger and it is my job to tell you why. Can anyone tell me why?... Nobody? *sigh* it has a ying-yang principle to even out. So what would you lose if you become more powerful… your mind. At a point you don't need to think till it completely control your entire body and once you get to that point the first person you hear you become their loyal slave. But it takes most of a demon's life to get to that point.

It's weird, when she lectured us she was looking tight at me." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Weird, maybe… was she giving us a hiny on what happened to her?"

It's dragging out longer than I thought so I'm going to go to the part where they meet the resistance.

Any ideas are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome knocked three times on the face of the cliff and announced "The arrogant demon falls faster".

To most of their amazement a door way appeared in the cliff face. "Are you coming or not?" Kagome asked from in the cave. They hurried into the cave. Shippo squeaked as the door shut with a snap. "Wait for it…" Suddenly the hall was filled with light showing a small army ready to attack. "Calm down you guys it's me." Kagome said as she walked through. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said over her shoulder. "…this is the rebellion. **Your **army or what's left of it, anyway. Two hundred years ago the rebellion was hundreds of times bigger. Bt with Bioengineering they were made to be as strong as demons in the old days."

"Ok this is how this is going to work…" Inuyasha started.

"No."

"No? This is **my** army so why did you say no?" Inuyasha asked a young warrior.

"It's in the rules that if you want to be commander you **have **to challenge the current commander. And that is me." He smirked at Inuyasha. "According the legends you could defeat any enemy that you faced. Let's see you do it."

Inuyasha smirked _This is going to be fun_. He bound into the warrior. Within seconds Inuyasha was on top of an unconscious young man (I'm not going into exact detail. Lets just say that it's not pretty). "Anyone else?"

The other men and women shook their heads, no, quickly.

"Anyway we're going to charge his gates once we get through we need to get to his chamber quickly before they could counterstrike. NO ONE LEAVES THE GROUP ON THE WAY UNLESS THEY ARE DEAD! Inuyasha shuttered at the memory of his dream. Everyone got that?"

"YES SIR!" They yelled.

Panting Inuyasha stared at his dead men/women. "Sango… Miroku… Kerara… Shippo." He sobbed.

"Inuyasha they're dead. Leave them alone." Kagome called over to him.

"Kagome… when did you lose your heart?" Inuyasha whispered.

"When you broke it hundreds of years ago I lost it. Come on we can't let their deaths be in vain." Kagome called over to him running to the entrance.

"Welcome Inuyasha!" Nuraku's leering figured seemed to beckon to Inuyasha. Jumping forward Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Falling to the floor Inuyasha looked to see who struck him down.

"Kagome?" In this one word he expressed all his grief and pain to her. For Kagome was above him with a sword of one his own fallen men dripping with his own blood. "Kagome… why?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Inuyasha? _

"You obviously can't think of anything that would make me do this?"

_Inuyasha wake up_

"huh?"

_Inuyasha open your eyes._

"Who's saying that?"

_Inuyasha SIT!_

Inuyasha woke up seeing Kagome's relieved face. "You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you did just fall down a cliff fighting a demon."

"That's what happened?"

"You're obvious injured. If you want we can set up camp here." Kagome assured Inuyasha. "Sango! Miroku! We found him he's over here!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

Within a few seconds Sango and Miroku ran into Inuyasha's view. "Where did you find him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Right here. We shouldn't move him."

"Your right it'll be bad if we move him in his condition." Miroku agreed.

"The best thing right now is that we remove the branch in his shoulder. And hopefully his demon healing will take care of the rest."

"So tired…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Wait Inuyasha first let me test your eyes… I knew it! You have a concussion, you shouldn't sleep. Shippo, Miroku! Keep him awake till his eyes even out."

"What's so bad with him going to sleep?" Shippo asked.

"If he goes to sleep he won't ever wake up, and he'll join Kikyo."

"I had a weird dream." Inuyasha said.

"Tell us about it." Shippo said.

"Well we were taken into the future and near the end Kagome betrayed us and stabbed me in the shoulder…"

_The End_


End file.
